Bound by Threads
by Death- daughter of Anubis
Summary: One year that felt like a life time is what passed since the soulweaver passed on. The hero, his friend, Summer, has refused to shed a tear for that long time. One day she finally does, and that day Aegis finds an old friend of hers, and they conjure a plan to aid their friend. Hearts have been opened and tears will be shed, and true feelings will be revealed.
1. Ever

**Authors note: I do use the name and design of the hero from my play through, as well as the dragon.**

 **I do not own dragonfable or the characters, but I do own this stories plot.**

* * *

The wind was blowing through the grass and trees, causing leaves to dance down to the ground, and onto the face of a young woman. She was laying there in the shade of a large oak, arms spread out, basking in the cool breeze. Her long fiery orange hair was blowing in the breeze becoming tangled in the emerald grass around her.

The young womans chest was moving up and down ever so slightly, and soft, short breaths escaped her barely opened lips. One of her hands twitched and moved downwards; her fingers coming into contact with royal blue scales. Beside her, curled up, was a small dragon, with light grey wings contracting the dark blue.

There was the sound of a gentle chuckle, gentle and echoing. The source was a young man, or rather a young spirit. He was ice blue, beautiful ice blue in color with pure white ice like armor on his feet, and arms, and a simple yet elegant helmet. Floating just above his left hand was a book, though it didn't seem to interest him. His eyes, of the same blue as he, were watching the young woman and the small dragon.

He was smiling as he watched his friend and partner. It seemed like for the first time in a long time, she was sleeping peacefully. It had been years since the nightmares began, and for the past year they became worse than ever. So seeing her lying there in the grass, the smallest hint of a smile on her face, made him happy.

Then, that happiness was shattered. She rolled onto her side, hugging the small dragon, and at that moment a name escaped her lips. Her voice was a such a mixture of emotions, pure joy, bliss, guilt, rage, and sadness… no, not that, depression. Whenever she said that name all those emotions always followed, that is, if she could say his name. Normally, normally if she attempted her throat would tighten and she would choke on her own words. Tears would enter her eyes and it took her everything not to cry.

She vowed she wouldn't, she vowed once, long ago, she'd never cry, and she swore she'd never cry for him. She was afraid to show weakness, she was a hero after all, and if she cried, if she seemed to break, she'd be weak, easy to shatter. She would always suppress sadness, but it was clear that she wanted to cry, for him specifically.

One couldn't count how often she stood over his grave, staring, shoulders shaking, eyes watering, chest heaving, and heart breaking. The only ones who knew how much he meant to her were the man by the tree, and the small dragon in her arms. And when the name escaped her again, the dragons ears twitched, and it's tail flicked, and it sat up.

The dragon's large mint green eyes went from it's master and friend to the glowing blue man. Slowly the small creature bowed its head, curling up once more and nestling into her, licking her cheek, trying to comfort her as she slept. The young man set his book down in the grass and moved closer to his dear friend.

His cold fingers ran through her soft hair, stroking it's entire length gently. He winced once the nam left her lips again.

" _Tomix…"_

This time her voice had cracked. She was filled with grief and misery, and her arms tightened around the small dragon. She buried her face in the dark scales as the name escaped her again, and again, and again. Louder each time, more depressing each time, until she almost screamed out.

At that she sat upwards, chest heaving, and a single tear falling from her cheek. She took deep breaths, slowly leaning forward and holding her face in her hands, black eyes staring through barely parted fingers.

The young man's hand rested on her upper back running up and down along her spine, trying to soothe her. "I need to see him…"

He wasn't sure if it would be wise, but he couldn't refuse her. If she never mourned him properly, this would never end. "Would you like me to join you?"

She shook her head at the offer, slowly standing. She took a moment to gather herself, to calm her emotions before making her way to the deep purple portal, and through it, to his grave.

No one else was there, not that she'd expected anyone else. Slowly she made her way to the stone, the marker of his grave, and fell to her knees. "Tomix…" She said again, barely being able to make the name escape her throat.

A chuckle forced itself from her throat, a chuckle of pain. "I… I heard a song, not to long ago…" Her hand ran through the grass over where his body lay, and for the first time allowed the tears to flow freely down her face. "I know you had a secret soft spot for music… and… and this one had so many things that I want to say to you…"

It became hard for her breath for a few moments. "And I know you probably can't h-hear me right now… but… I need it to be said…" She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I don't remember every word, but… but here's what I do know…"

And she began singing in a voice that wasn't perfectly pitched, but soft and gentle and sweet, and so filled with emotion even the harshest critic could say nothing bad.

"You were ever in my precious thoughts, I'd leave a room of angels just to be alone i-if only to say your name," Her voice cracked and new tears formed and fell, "I never told you I needed you d-darling, like a rose needs the rain." Her chest tightened and her heart felt heavy in her chest.

"How could you possibly know, how much?" She bowed her head, touching it to the soft, dark grass before. "So I reach for your love, l-like the moon and the stars- ever in my sight, ever out of touch…"

Images, memories began to play through her mind. She saw him in battle, when he was young, with his soul looms on each hand, threads around him as he attacked, and a small smirk on his handsome face, because he knew he'd already one.

 _There's a spotlight of a holy kind, think it comes from somewhere in the sky or in some far off lovely place._

She saw him across the fire, both surrounded by sand, knowing that at any moment their enemies could find them. His golden eyes flickering, reflecting the hungry orange flames before him as he told her a story.

 _But this light never shone on me, at least as far as I could see. So I sat in the dark and I watched you…_

He was showing her how to weave with the soul looms, showing her almost everything he knew. She could still feel his hands on her arms when he would move them for her, feel the tingle in her fingers when they met his.

 _Now I just cry to myself, when there's no one around…_

 _And I just teach myself how to walk backwards out of any given situation._

 _Yes I can be graceful and try not to step on my train and you don't have to say goodbye._

He was falling back into the abyss below, small smile on his face and in his eyes. She wanted to grasp him but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to scream his name and call for him but her throat wouldn't work. All she could do was stare as he left her sight.

 _But I'll be right here if you want too…_

She saw him imprisoned, one of the first times they met. He was kind and grateful for the help, and she felt something draw her to him in his eyes. She had so many reasons to finish the fight, and he gave her one more without doing anything.

 _You were ever in my mind._

 _You were behind my soul each time I held it to the flame._

She was fighting Greed, feeling her arms shake with each blow landed on him, and pain with each blow landed on her. But she kept going through the pain, because she knew that if she lost, the world was lost. If she lost, he would die.

 _You were ever in my precious thoughts_

 _I'd leave a room full of angels just to be alone if only to say your name._

She was in ice, feeling the cold seeping into her skin and her mind blanking out, and she last thing she saw was his eyes. Bright golden orbs slowly turning to a rich blue, harsh determination into soft kindness.

 _I never told you I needed you darling, like a rose needs the rain._

 _How could you possibly know, how much?_

They were on VS Unity, sitting on deck and staring at the empty sky above them. They were talking idly, and she was smiling. He was only partly smiling, one eye watching her, hand near her.

 _So I reach for your love, like the moon and the stars…_

 _Ever in my sight, ever out of touch…_

She hadn't realized that she'd closed her eyes, but she didn't care. She looked at his grave stone, tears still flooding her eyes, but voice clearer, heart not as weighed down. "Now I could paint your portrait, if I never saw you again… When I am old someone may ask me if I ever loved"

"And I will speak but they wont recognize, my words, they'll say I'm telling lies." She paused, voice catching in her throat for only a moment. "And maybe I am… maybe I am- You were ever in my mind. You were behind my soul each time I held it to the flame."

She remembered one night they spend on deck. The crew was asleep, everyone was asleep but them. They laid on the wood both asleep. But while she didn't remember consciously, there was familiarity in the memory of her resting against him, and his arm draped around her, his cheek resting against her head.

"You were ever in my precious thoughts. I'd leave a room of angels, just to be alone, if only to say your name. I never told you I needed you darling, like a rose needs the rain. How could you possibly know, how much?"

Her eyes were locked on the gravestone "So I reach for your love, like the moon and the stars… ever in my sight, ever out of touch."

She laid herself in the grass, resting on her side as the final tears fell. "You were ever in my mind…"

* * *

 **Song title: Ever.**

 **Artist: Emilie Autumn**

 **I will provide a link to the song on my profile.**


	2. Revived

One by one, two by two, and three by three. Snowflakes began falling through the trees, dusting the leaves, grass and bark in a sparkling blanket. By the glowing purple portal walked a man with hair as white as the snow falling around him. His long blue robe trailing him, and bright violet eyes filled to the brim with determination.

He stepped onto the portal that he'd seen Summer on so often before, and found himself in the same location she went to so often. There the snow wasn't falling, and the eerie purple blue sky cast mesmerizing shadows across the small landscape. The young looking man made his way to the grave stone, laying colored candles in front of it.

With each color he said a word or two, a feeling, a state of being, or something to represent whom he was calling out too.

Red, "passion, hate."

Orange, "freedom, warmth."

Yellow, "joy, caution."

Green, "balance, clarity."

Blue, "spirit, loyal."

Purple, "compassion, ambition."

Pink, "calm, loving."

He repeated each word once more, now lighting each candle and wrapping each in a red thread, connecting them all. Again, repeating each word he took something from an inner pocket of his robes sleeve. In his fingers were short silver hairs which he sprinkled over the candle flames.

"I call the soul of Tomix, the soulweaver who died in the void." His violet eyes became white and began glowing. "I, Warlic the blue mage call you forth, Tomix, speak with me."

The candle flames shot straight up igniting the sky in flames, the hairs and thread burning up. When the faded into a dull glow, the thread was blade, and around it, a glowing purple aura. Slowly the thread moved on it's own, slowly it unwrapped itself from the candles and began to circle itself. Then it moved faster, and faster, and faster, going up, spiraling until it looked like a cocoon.

In that moment Warlic held up his staff, eyes shifting from white to gold. "Pandora, soul of woe, ally of Tomix, I summon you." His voice echoed out, a command, not a request. His demand was answered with a small golden light forming at his side. Slowly the orb shifted into a woman, young and beautiful.

She was floating above the ground with glowing golden skin and hair that moved on it's own with a long black gown. Her eyes, black and soft, looked around, confused for a few moments. Then she saw the cocoon. "Help me, help him." Was all Warlic said, his voice now a plea.

She hesitated for only a moment before nodding and reaching a hand out. Her eyes became the same bright gold as Warlic's and a thread of gold seemed to come from her finger, short, but there was something about it that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

It wove its way into the cocoon and it seemed to turn into shining obsidian. Gold and purple, like veins, moving throughout. A figure could be seen inside, the figure of a young man. He quickly seemed to be at the least somewhat aware of his surroundings and took his bare fist to the shell around him.

It cracked. With each hit it cracked open more and more until the man made an opening large enough to jump through. His long brown jacket swayed in the breeze and his short silver hair seemed to reflect the candles and other colors around him. The young man's rich blue eyes scanned the area before locking on the woman. "Pandora?" He said her name in shock, in anger, and in repressed joy.

"It was not her idea, it was mine, Tomix." The mage stepped forward, taking the man's eyes off the woman. In that moment the man by the name of Tomix turned his hand into a fist and threw it straight into the mage's jawbone. Almost instantly a sickly purple blue mark began to form as the older man stumbled back.

"Don't lie." A voice like ice crystals forming over a lake said, echoing with a ghostly tone. The wind blew coldly over the two light haired men. Another young man, with skin of ice blue hovered above the ground over to the two, standing ahead of the blue mage.

Rich blue eyes were locked onto the spirit before him, and in the same tone as he spoke the spirit Pandora's name, "Aegis, what are you doing? Don't you underst-"

"I understand perfectly, Tomix." The spirit, Aegis, said as he held his hand upwards to silence the man. "However, Envy will not return, we promise this." The man's rich blue eyes were narrowing as he listened to what the spirit said, but it was Warlic who spoke next.

"To keep him at bay, you can do one of two things." He raised his feminine hand revealing a green orb, the size of a large marble. "This is the seal he'd inside of," The spirit woman, Pandora's, eyes locked onto the orb, her eyes filled with sadness and regret. "It's still tied to you, so to keep it strong you can either give some of your energy about once each week, which would take an hour or so. Or, you can sleep for a full day once a month with the orb placed inside your chest."

Slowly the man named Tomix blinked, emotions flashing through his eyes like lightning: confusion, joy, hate. "You're not even giving me the option!"

A small smile formed on Aegis' young face, "No, we are not, because we were afraid you would refuse." The smile dropped from his face, and his eyes filled with sadness. "Tomix," his voice was gentle, "Summer needs you."

At the mention of the young womans name Tomix's eyes shifted and immediately he demanded to know if she was alright, if she was in danger. "She always is," Warlic responded, "Physically speaking."

"It's her mind and heart, Tomix." Pandora's voice was as rich as Tomix's eyes, but soft spoken, almost meek. "She's breaking." The eyes of the man she was addressing shrank, they shrank out of worry and fear.

Aegis continued for the elder spirit, "We believed that if she were to cry for you, if she were able to let her emotions out, she would feel better. However, that wasn't the case. She has been like this for a year, Tomix, constant nightmares, a constant feeling of failure, guilt,"

"And an empty heart." Warlic finished, taking a few steps towards Tomix and resting a hand on his right shoulder. His soft violet eyes were locked with Tomix's rich blue orbs. "She needs you. She spent so long by your side, aided you, saved you, but never once did she have to. She aided me, and forgave me for my own mistakes, and she never had too. She does so much without asking for anything in return."

He closed his eyes for a few moments, and in those moments he ran through thoughts and memories. The sight of Alexander burning because of Warlic's own choices, Jaaina's fear and seeing her sealed away; splitting in two, becoming an evil that matched his past cruelness. Summer's face as he saw her for the first time, and when she first brought him the dragon egg which eventually turned to Winter. He remembered how despite the trust she gave him being diminished, the forgiveness, how she still thought of them as friends.

"I owe her, Tomix. I don't believe I can fully pay her back for all she's done, but brining you back, that's the closest I can get." His eyes opened and bore into the soulweavers. "You can't deny you owe her as well."

Pandora spoke once more, taking Tomix's eyes off the mage, "And, Tomix, you can't deny how you feel towards her anymore." She ghosted over to the two men, the grass glowing gold beneath her, "I am your soul-allie, and I saw how you watched her back in battle, or how you held her when she slept."

Slowly the man being addressed swallowed, owing his head and closing his eyes. He could still feel her strong but frail looking body in his arms. He could still smell the mint in her hair. He could still hear the strong beating of her heart and the soft sounds of her breathing.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered when he almost lost her. He watched as a void creatures tail ripped through her stomach, pinning her into a wall. He watched blood run down from her mouth, and her eyes burn with rage. With all her strength she raised her dagger and slashed the beings skill open, making it drop dead. She forced herself from the wall, only to go limp and fall.

He didn't remember when he had begun running to her. When she was first impaled, when she began falling, or perhaps when he saw the attack coming. It didn't matter. He was on his knees as he caught her before she hit the ground. He was taking the potion from her side and forcing her to drink. He cradled her in his arms as the magic took effect, regrowing the skin, muscle, bone and organs.

He never told her, but he needed her, even when he was courting Riadne; perhaps that was a reason they left one another. He didn't know and he didn't care. Now the thoughts were there, and now all he had to say was, "Where is she?"

"Falconreach." Warlic had a smile on his face now. "Twilly likely knows for certain where." That was all Tomix needed to run off to the portal and make his way to the town. When he asked the little red moglin he was told to go to a building, an Inn. It was very close by, but he ran either way.

The next few minutes flew past him like a blur, and the next thing he knew he was standing in an open doorway. He was staring into the room, staring at the bed, at the person sleeping beneath the covers. Her hair stood out even in the dark, and slowly he walked to her, letting the door behind him close. With each step his heart swelled until he was beside her, looking at her sleeping face.

He brushed her bangs away, savoring the feeling of her hair sliding across his fingers. He saw her shift and roll to her other side, facing away from him. A soft chuckle left Tomix, he remembered she was such a heavy sleeper. Carefully, as to not wake her, she laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her thin form and pulling her close to him.

For a moment she shifted, trying to get comfortable in the new position before rolling back and resting her head on his shoulder. She nestled into him and they stayed like that for a good while. One of the soulweavers hands went to the back of her head, cradling is and keeping her close. He hadn't realized exactly how much he missed being able to hold someone. It had been six years since he could touch with his fingers, and a year since he could touch anything at all.

His chin came to rest on her head and his shut his eyes, savoring every second. He didn't sleep, and he didn't know how much time passed, minutes? Hours? He didn't care. She began stirring in his arms, making the soft sounds that some waking people make. He pulled from her slightly, giving her some space as her dark eyes opened. She blinked a few times, slowly looking up to his face.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he covered her soft lips with his finger, shifting her gaze from his face to his hand. "Warlic brought me back, at Aegis' request."

Her hand moved to takes his and move it from her mouth. "But… Envy, you-"

"That will be taken care of, Summer." He pulled her into a one armed hug, holding her hand with his other. He felt her shake slightly, hugging him back and burying her face into his shoulder.

She pulled her hand from his and wrapped that arm around his middle, hugging him, squeezing him unto his coughed and she loosened her hold. "You're really back…" Her voice cracked and was muffled by his shoulder.

Tomix nodded, "I am, and I'm here to stay." He pulled her face away from his shoulder so he could place a kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

Her hands went to either side of his head and she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back just as fiercely, lips moving together as if they'd kissed a thousand times before, both playfully fighting for dominance as her arms fell to his shoulders and tears fell from her eyes. When their eyes opened they pulled away, both catching their breath, and they kissed again, and again, and again. They were holding each other tightly and nothing could have separated them, nothing ever truly did.

"I missed you so much…" She finally said, looking up at the face that she always saw when her eyes closed. One of his soft hands came to her cheek and she rested against it. "Every day I went to your grave… every night I dreamed about you…"

He felt a pain in his heart and he kissed her nose. "I'm sorry, I won't allow that to happen again." Her black eyes shining, "You were ever in my mind as well, Summer." He held her close to himself and she listened to his heart beat. "I won't leave you again. I promise."

And they stayed there in each other's arms, hugging, nuzzling each other and kissing, showering the other in affection until she finally said what she wanted to say for so long.

"I love you."

And she heard him respond with words that made her once broken heart reform and take wing.

"I love you too."


	3. Reunion, regreat, romance, and rage

Three months had passed since Tomix returned into her life, and for those three months they never left one another's side. They argued when they were on missions together, but they were never truly angry. Some people commented that the two were already acting like a married couple. Neither minded.

However, one question loomed over them, a question that would impact both of them for better or worse. Tomix's family. Did they tell them Tomix was alive once more? Or did they keep it secret? For those three months they would talk about it at night, and finally, they came to a decision.  
While Summer said it was up to Tomix, and that she'd side with him either way, his choice came as a shock. Not only was it the choice, because either would have surprised it, but it was when he made the choice.

They'd just finished aiding the people of Amityvill when he turned to her and said they were going to see his mother and sister. It was so sudden, but she didn't argue. And just like that they were going to the soulweavers city, Edelia.

On the travel she was consumed with thought. What would they say? How would they react? She'd only met them a few times. Tomix's mother and sister twice, when he introduced them, and his funeral… His brother… his brother she'd met several times, the last at the funeral.

"You promised."

Those words still haunted her, and she still heard them every night. She never told Tomix his brother was one of the main reasons for her nightmares, she couldn't. She knew Tomix would try to convince her his death wasn't her fault, but even so, she made a promise to protect him. Now she was afraid of what was going to happen, if they would run into Danyel, and what would happen if they did.

Summer felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and she looked at the man who owned her heart, and she saw the smile on his face and returned it. No matter how worried she was, how fearful she was, that smile would always lighten her mood.

It didn't take them long to get to Edelia, and they looked around the city. They heard whispers and Tomix could feel eyes on him.

"Isn't that the hero of Falconreach?"

"Is that Tomix?"

"Tomix died, that can't be him."

"Do you know anyone else who looks like that?"

"It has to be him."

"But how is he here?"

"Did he survive?"

"He would have come back sooner than this, wouldn't he?"

"Look, they're holding hands!"

"Are they together?"

"Possibly, but that raises more questions."

They ignored the whispering, both knowing that they'd address the rumors and whispers later. For now, for now there were more important things to take care of. Tomix stopped outside the door of his mother's house, staring for a few moments before opening the door and motioning for Summer to enter, which she did.

Slowly she walked to the main room, peeking her head around the corner only to be met with a blur of red hair before being caught in a hug. Katia, Tomix's younger sister held Summer in a tight hug. "You know, you shouldn't wait for more than a year to see your friends, right?" She pulled away, offering the hero a kind smile.

Summer blinked a few times before smiling back, "I'm sorry, I… I just wasn't sure if you really wanted to see me, or if you were just being kind."

"Don't be silly." The two young women looked over at Tomix's mother, the woman not looking fragile despite her age. "If we didn't want to see you, we wouldn't have offered. As we said though, you're always welcome here."

"Thank you."

The elder smiled, "It's the least we can do, you made Tomix so happy…" Her head dropped ever so slightly, eyes closing as she thought of her young child.

"He… he's the reason I'm here, actually."

Both mother and daughter looked at Summer, confusion in their eyes and faces. Slowly their eyes grew wide, Katia's becoming rimmed in tears before she rushed past the hero and hugged her brother as he rounded the corner. The tears turned to small waterfalls down her cheeks as she squeezed her elder sibling whose strong arms wrapped around her. He rubbed the back of his little sister's head, looking past her at his mother, who had a look of pride and astonishment on her face.

With a choking sound his Katia finally asked the question, "How are you here?" She looked up, more spilling from her mouth, "How are your eyes blue again? When did you get back-" She would have continued but she suddenly shut her mouth, gaze falling past Tomix.

Her mother, him, and Summer all followed the very young womans gaze, the hero's heart sinking deep down. There watching them was Danyel, his pale blue eyes locked on his younger brother.

There was no look of emotion on the man's face, or in his eyes, and it wasn't known if it was out of shock or something else. Slowly his eyes moved from his younger sibling, and the cold look he was being given, to Summer; eyes narrowing. "You have no reason to be here, go." His voice was as emotionless and cold as his stare, but she didn't move.

Tomix's eyes narrowed as he approached his elder sibling who gave him a shadow of a glance. "Don't talk to her like that, she has every right and reason to be here, mother gave her an open invitation-"

"She got you killed, Tomix," His voice held harsh undertones. Summer internally winced, glancing down at the floor with her eyes closed for a second before composing herself enough to look up again. "She said she would protect you, and she failed, she has no reason to be here, or to be in the family's life-"

"She was supposed to protect me?!" Tomix was enraged and now his elder sibling looked at him. His young sister reached for him to calm him down but he moved away from her. He was now only a few small inches from his brother, rich blue eyes glaring coldly. "She did everything she could to protect me! My death was only on the hands of two people, Envy and myself! I knew I was going to die when I went to the void, there was nothing she could have done."

He held his finger to his brothers chest, digging between his ribs causing a slight sting of pain, "And if you were so worried about me, you would have been there yourself." Now shock entered Danyel's eyes. "Where the hell were you when I was in the void?! If I was so important to you, you would have been there." He crossed his arms, glare becoming colder with each passing second. "'I'm surprised you're still alive after all your screw ups.' Those were the last words you ever said to me."

Hurt flooded into Danyel's eyes but he covered it with anger. "I spoke nothing but the truth, and look where it got you. You never even would have fixed anything if you didn't have help, one of your allies was even your greatest threat-" Now it was Tomix's turn to show hurt in his eyes, but he was unable to hide it, "You pick horrible friends, Tomix."

"Shut up." Summer stood at Tomix's side, resting a hand on her lover's shoulder. "Just shut up, Danyel." Her own eyes become as cold as ice. "You're his brother, yet you act just as cruel as his enemies-"

"What do you know?"

"More about him than you." She continued before Danyel could say anything. "I know what a good heart he has, I know the lengths he's willing to go to fix his mistakes. I know that he's a loyal friend, and that he cares for those around him. I know that he takes so much on himself." Her eyes watered. "I saw him as he tormented himself on the void ship-I watched as he barely slept or ate. I watched as he was willing to do nearly anything to save the people on that ship, and I watched as he sacrificed himself for the greater good because that's who he is."

"I watched him as he died, a smile on his face because he knew he was doing the right thing. That's why I know who he is. He's a man willing to do anything for those he cares about, willing to do whatever it takes to make his wrongs right." She met his eyes. "And I'd be surprised if you knew the first thing about him, because if you did, you'd be proud of him." She finally calmed herself and took a deep breath when she felt Tomix's arm around her, pulling her close and rubbing her side.

Danyel was silent, simply staring at his brother and the woman he hated for the past year. His fist was clenched, and he was angry. Before he could say anything his mother's voice cut through the room, all eyes going to her. "Let's stop focusing on the past. We have Tomix back, and that's all that matters." She looked at her younger son, a kind smile on her face. "And we are so happy to have you back, Tomix." She walked to her son as he removed his arm from his lover to return the embrace he was given.

"So, can you tell us how you're back?" Katia asked as she sat down, pulling the hero to sit beside her. "And when did the two of you become a thing?" She looked between them, "was this before or after…?"

Her silver haired brother chuckled, sitting beside Summer as his mother sat across from them. "I was brought back from death by the blue mage who's a friend of Summer, about three months ago."

"And you didn't return for what reason?" Tomix's eye twitched slightly as he looked at his elder sibling for a few seconds.

"I wasn't sure if coming back would be good or bad." He took Summer's hand in his and she gave it a gentle squeeze. A simple little thing that had such a great impact on them both, because it reassured them that the other was there. "But, when I came to a different decision, that's when I chose to return, because I wanted you all to be part of our lives."

Everyone blinked when he mentioned a different decision. However before they could ask any questions Tomix's hand went up, silencing them. He stood and pulled Summer to stand beside him. She was blinking, confusion written on her face and shining in her eyes. Then her heart began swelling bit by bit as he lowered himself to one knee. He couldn't be, she told herself, he isn't.

"Summer," He said, interrupting her thoughts, "I once told you that waiting for you in Ravenloss everyday kept me going, that you were the best friend that I'd ever had." He took her hand in both of his, "And that is the truth, and there's nobody else that I could trust as much as I trust you, because no matter what, you were always there." His rich blue eyes met her dark orbs. "Which is why I'm officially asking you to be by my side forever." He took something from his pocket and opened his hand. There, in the center of his palm was a simple ring with a blue turquoise stone in the center, the band seemingly braided in silver. "Will you marry me, Summer?"

Dead silence filled her ears after those five words. She heard nothing but her own heart beat. The joy on Katia's face vanished from her sight, as did the pride on Tomix's mother's face, and the mix of shock and rage from Danyel. All she saw was the hope on her lovers face, the love in hi blue pools. Seconds passed like years and when she could finally comprehend what was happening, she nodded. "Yes."

Then she felt arms around her middle, a head on her shoulder, and she felt her arms wrap tightly around the man she loved. Something slipped onto her ring finger and a smile lit up her pale face. When they pulled away, it was only an inch or so, then they kissed. A single kiss of passion, of love, and kiss of promise.


End file.
